En el atardecer
by Lia-chan555
Summary: bajo el bello cielo del atardecer, los dos al fin confesaron su amor, iluminados por el bello sol y por la luna de plata, justo en el atardecer-regalo de cumpleaños a Yue Wang! :3


**Holla! Este es un one-shot de Yue x Kaze! Y esta dedicado para Yue Wang por ser su cumpleaños! Espero y te guste yue-chan puedo? Y te deseo un feliz cumpleaños! Que te la pases muy bien este dia maravilloso para una persona maravillosa! Sin mas el fic!**

**En el atardecer**

Era una bella tarde, bastante hermosa a decir verdad. Por las calles de Inazuma Town un peli azul de ojos avellana caminaba por ellas, la brisa le movía su cabello azul. Sus pasos eran despreocupados, solo estaba ahí para relajar un poco su mente, de todo, del entrenamiento, de los exámenes que se acercaban, y sobre todo de su enamoramiento.

Si, el gran Ichirouta Kazemaru, defensa veloz del Raimon, se había enamorado, y ahora no se podía sacar de la cabeza a la chica que le traía locamente enamorado, y todavía no se lo decía.

Fue entonces cuando paso al lado del lago Inazuma, y justo ahí, vio a una chica de espaldas, estaba sentada a la orilla de este, admirando el paisaje, tenia una larga cabellera negra azabache que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, la reconoció de inmediato, era ella, la que había cautivado el corazón del defensa.

Por instinto Kazemaru se acerco hacia ella, en silencio, y la pudo ver, estaba sentada admirando el bello lago cristalino que reflejaba las tonalidades de naranja, amarillo y rojo del hermoso cielo en ese bello atardecer, viendo como el sol se iba desapareciendo para dejar paso a la noche.

Sus pasos no se oían debido al césped verde, y por fin cuando ya estaba justo atrás de ella, la llamo por su nombre, por ese bello nombre que permanecía grabado en su mente.

-Hola Yue-chan-saludo el peli azul hacia la peli negra de al parecer de nombre Yue, si ese era su nombre, Yue Wang, la aludida giro su cabeza para ver al dueño de la voz, y ahí el oji avellana pudo notar sus ojos rojos sangre que se notaban a pesar de traer gafas, vio su rostro tan delicado, su tez blanca lechosa y su cuerpo escultural. Era ella, la que lo había enamorado.

-Hola Kazemaru-kun-saludo con su bella voz la peli negra

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto el oji avellana, sentándose el césped al lado de ella

-Solo admiro el atardecer-le contesto esta, una vez ducho esa frase los dos permanecieron en un silencio aun con su vista fija en el cielo, pero Kazemaru no se podía centrar en el cielo a pesar de ser tan bello y tan pacifico, mas bien poso sus ojos avellana en el bello rostro de ella.

De verdad estaba muy enamorado de ella, pero aun seguía ocultando sus sentimientos, por miedo a muchas cosas, como a perder su amistad, o a ser rechazado, pero simplemente no podía, tan solo estar junto a ella, se le aceleraba el corazón y se ponía muy nervioso, como le estaba pasando en ese justo momento.

La oji roja giro la cabeza viendo los orbes avellana del peli azul, y se atrevió a hablar

-¿Pasa algo Kazemaru-kun?-pregunto la chica

-A m-mi, n-no m-me pasa nada-dijo el chico tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo pero no podía

-Seguro? Te veo algo raro-

-No descuida yue-chan-le contesto el peli azul y de nuevo ambos fijaron su vista en el atardecer.

-Es tan bello-dijo Yue aun con sus ojos fijos en el bello cielo naranjo

Ya no podía ocultar mas ese sentimiento hacia ella, cada vez mas difícil de esconderlo, asi que tomo valor, ese era el momento, donde tenia que confesarle, era su momento, dejo al lado el temor y hablo

-Pero no es mas bello que tu-le dijo el peli azul, mientras que la peli negra giro la cabeza algo sorprendida por lo que dijo, y con un leve tono carmín que adornaba las mejillas de la chica

-Yue-chan, y-yo e querido…decirte a-algo hace mucho tiempo-dijo Kazemaru

-Que cosa?-

-Q-que…q-que y-yo…te amo!-dijo al fin el peli azul bastante sonrojado, mientras que la peli negra igualmente se sonrojo, y a la vez se sorprendió, pero una sonrisa apareció en su rostro

-K-Kazemaru-kun…yo también te quiero-dijo al fin la oji roja sonrojada, haciendo que al peli azul le brillaran sus ojos avellana, y con una sonrisa en su rostro e igualmente un sonrojo en las mejillas del defensa

-¿E-enserio?-fue la pregunto que salió de su boca del oji avellana

-enserio-dijo la chica con una risita , y ahí el peli azul aprovecho, se acerco hacia ella lentamente y unió sus labios en un dulce y tierno beso, se separaron cuando sus pulmones exigieron oxigeno

-e-entonces te gustaría ser mi novia?-

-claro, Kaze-kun-dijo

Y asi volvieron a unir sus labios en un beso mas, bajo el hermoso cielo del atardecer que se convirtió en la bella noche con una luna de plata brillando en el, y desde ahí, Kazemaru y Yue se formaron novios, bajo el bello atardecer

**Se que no me quedo bien, pero espero que lo disfrutes Yue-chan, y también a todos, sin mas me despido, bye bye cuidense y besoss! Dejen reviews!**


End file.
